Of jealousy and makebelieve love
by HoliMoliCow
Summary: She wanted to win, just this once. Hints of Sasusaku, Sasuino, Shikaino, Shikatema


-

-

-

It was just a game, she told herself.

It was just a little bit of fun, a competition that she wanted to win, a petty rivalry that was based on lies, a crush – nothing deep, or meaningful.

And she kept telling herself this, even as the squirming in her gut screamed at her the fact that she didn't want this, that she wasn't killing her friend –

(Best-best-best-best-friends-for-_life_)

-little by little, breaking the pieces of her already broken heart.

-

-

-

It was just a game, he told himself.

It was just a one night stand, a fling, a drink-induced show of weakness.

He didn't care for the blonde kunoichi beneath him, which was entirely true, and he was enjoying the moans coming from her, which was also entirely true, so he shouldn't regret it.

(But-he-did-he-wants-to-stop-why-can't-he-_stop_?)

And so he ignored the screams from the back of his mind as he usually did.

(This-is-the-wrong-girl-where's-the-girl-he-sortakindamaybeprobablydefinitely-_loves_?)

-

-

-

It was a simple mission, nothing she wouldn't be able to handle, so she went alone. Her teammates were preoccupied and busy –

(Shikamaru's-getting-married-to-Temari-and-Choji-stopped-loving-me-a-long-long-time-ago-what-have-I-got-left?)

- So she un_selfishly_ agreed to go it alone, she could handle herself.

-

-

-

When she arrived, all alone and in darkness at mist, she quickly got a room in an inn and set out to do her job.

She would gather information in bars and clubs by any means possible – no exceptions.

(She-would-sell-herself-and-not-complain!-Kunoichi-sacrifice-for-the-village!)

This time she collected the information without having to sacrifice-

(not-that-she-had-anything-to-sacrifice-she-wasn't-_innocent_)

-anything.

(A-lucky-escape-not-very-common)

And she could go home to her empty house and tell Sakura –

(Still-innocent-_untouched-_Sakura)

-over the phone about her boring mission and how lucky she was to be a medic.

As the bar began to empty, she quickly got up and paid for her untouched drink when she saw him, drinking by himself in the corner of the bar, his onyx eyes glazed over and his beautiful face set in an impassive expression, as always.

It was at this point she remembered how lonely she was, and that maybe she could win, just this once, against the beautiful and innocent –

("Oh wow! She's Konoha's golden girl! Tsunade chose well!")

- and strong Sakura, and get Sasuke. Even if it was for just one night.

So overcome with jealousy she swayed her hips sexily, walking over to the obviously very drunk Uchiha.

"Hello there, care for a drink?" She asked while giving him her sexiest smile and bedroom eyes and she was overcome with giddiness when he smirked at her.

(To-know-that-he-_wanted-_her-was-enough-to-know-that-someone-_anyone-_wanted-her-was-enough)

(Even if it _was_ just for her looks, he probably didn't even know her name. Because beauty is all she had, all she's ever had.)

And it was just a large blur up until she was beneath him, staring up at his god-like features and moaning his name.

She wished she could call it a drunken mistake, but she was sober.

-

-

-

It was just a game, she told herself.

She didn't love him.

(Please-just-who-was-she-trying-to-_kid_?)

It was just a petty rivalry based on lies and a crush and her blonde best friend had won.

She chose to ignore her heavy heart and her prickling eyes as she watched them enter his hotel room, because she wasn't jealous (shereallywasn't) she wasn't upset, and she wasn't being left behind-

_(Again)_

-Even though Naruto was getting married, Lee was dating and her one and only love is sleeping with the most beautiful girl in Konoha at this very moment.

And so she would ignore her sudden depression and the mysterious water droplets on her mission scroll.

Because she had lost, and jealousy is an ugly thing.

* * *

**Just playing around with my writing style. Didn't really like it, but it was bugging me…bleh.**

**Anyway, so fill in the blanks, and I may make this a two shot if i get some reviews.**

**~Smiley**


End file.
